


Accusations

by mangomunkki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: hana's done listening to this, mammon protection squad: assemble, what use are pacts if you dont use them to dramatically make a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: "He sure does. So, thief? Where is it?” Levi takes another step towards the table.“Levi, stop it.”Levi doesn’t seem to notice them speaking, too busy working himself up to a frenzy.--Hana's officially had enough of this.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the whole twenty lessons hoping I'd get to stand up for Mammon eventually. Well, I didn't, so this is the result. #protectmammon.

“-An’ anyway, that’s basically what I’d planned for today. Any objections?” Hana takes a sip of their tea, nodding at Mammon. The avatar of Greed seems particularly upbeat today, emoting with his hands and almost knocking over Beelzebub’s sandwich tower as he regales them with his great plans for their great day out with the Great Mammon as their guide and just they wait, this’ll be the greatest day they’ve ever had, they were in for a treat.

Hana hums in agreement. Getting him to clear his schedule for the whole day to just show them around the Devildom centre had been surprisingly tough, considering how many pies Mammon had his fingers in on a daily basis, but after a few days spent with calendars and planners the two had managed it. He’d not voiced it, he probably couldn’t without turning into a blushy mess, but Hana knew he’d been planning a date for the two of them, and they were really not against the idea. So, they let him fuss and bluster.

“Hey, what’s this about sneaking off into the city? Hanaa, I’d hoped to whisk you away today myself.” The whine in Asmodeus’ voice tells them he’s only about fifty percent serious in his grumbling. Hana puffs out an amused breath of air, ducking his ‘morning kiss’ with practiced ease as he settles down onto the chair next to them. On their other side, they can see Mammon bristle, almost sensing the impeding ‘Asmo back off you’re too close don’t touch them’. They slip an ankle around his, shooting him a quick smile.

“Sorry, Asmo. Looks like I’m going to be quite occupied for the entire day.” They lean over to pick up a hellfire mushroom cookie, having grown rather fond of their taste after their initial squeamishness. Asmodeus passes them the plate, trailing his fingers down their wrist as they linger in choosing their treat. He hums, dejectedly, as they select one, withdrawing their hand. “Hana, you’re just no fun today. A pity, guess I’ll amuse myself some other way, then. Have fun with Mammon, darling? At least try to enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I will.” Hana leans back on their chair, savouring the cookie as they pop it in their mouth. And, consecutively, almost choke on it as Levi and Bephegor rush into the dining room, the heavy wooden door slamming open and hitting the wall with a hearty slam. “There you are, Mammon! Oh, you’ve really done it now.”

“Oi, what’re you on about now? I ain’t done nothing!” Hana notes the way Mammon’s shoulders stiffen, him raising his hands in the air placatingly as Levi stalks closer to the table. “Oh no no, don’t you start that tune with me again. My TSL OVA is missing. And I just _know_ you’ve got your grubby mitts involved in it.”

Having dislodged most of the pastry crumbs in their throat, Hana sips from their tea again to try and get the rest out. As they raise the mug to their lips, Belphegor speaks up, having settled on one of the chairs opposite them. “Think about it. You speak of their rarity almost every day. No way he doesn’t know how much they’d go for.” Despite his sleepy tone, his eyes speak volumes of the venom in his words, his glare almost enough to mirror Levi’s.

“He sure does. So, thief? Where is it?” Levi takes another step towards the table.

“Levi, stop it.”

Levi doesn’t seem to notice them speaking, too busy working himself up to a frenzy. “So when did you take it, huh? Did you sneak into my room to steal it? Creeping in the night? Might as well admit it, scum. You better not have sold it already.” At the rate he’s going, Mammon has no chance in getting a word in. Not that he even tries to. A quick glance at him betrays his face having gone stony behind his glasses, the spark from earlier gone.

Gritting their teeth, Hana closes their eyes, counts to ten. They get to three before failing, distracted by another barb coming from across the table. Their eyes fly open, fixing on Levi as they slam their tea mug on the table, feeling the scald as the hot liquid sloshes over the rim and all over their hand.

“ _Leviathan_. I wasn’t asking. Shut up.” They feel the familiar burn on their thigh where his pact mark is located, the sigil flaring into a dim glow as they activate the magical bond that ties the avatar of Envy to their will.

From the hush that falls over the room one could think they’d ordered them all silent. The shock factor is warranted, considering they usually avoided using the pacts as much as possible. This time, however, they are just a bit too peeved to act all nice.

“I’m done listening to this. I really, really would love to avoid making an example of you, Levi” -that part is true, but the way their voice is dripping acid, it probably doesn’t sound all that convincing. “But you really leave me no choice.” Flicking their wrist to get rid of the tea droplets still on their hand, Hana stands up, eyes flicking from one demon to another.

“I won’t pretend to understand how you demons feel. Maybe this is all just some big family inside joke, a few-centuries-old grudge you all relish upholding and digging up time and time again. I’m just saying what I’m seeing, and that is pure assholery.” Their hand cuts a line in the air.

“You lot do nothing but pick on Mammon all day. No matter what he does, says, or how he behaves, there’s nothing but abuse from your end, be it physical or verbal. That shit won’t cut it any more.” Their poor tea mug clatters and teeters over as they slam their fist on the table, leaning across to stare Levi down. “I will not stand for it. As long as I’m here, you better leave him alone. Got it?”

The last words are addressed to all around the table, and they are apparently intimidating enough no one dares to oppose them immediately. In fact, the demons seem to be avoiding their eyes – Asmo’s pretending his nails are suddenly the most interesting thing in the room and Belphegor seems to be staring somewhere past their left ear. Levi, the only one brave – or petrified- enough to still hold their gaze, nods quickly once. Hana sighs.

“Good. Thank you. Come on, Mammon, let’s get going.” They straighten up, hand tugging at Mammon’s signature leather jacket until he rises, almost stumbling over his chair in the process. “Oh, and by the way, Levi? You lent me that OVA yesterday, it’s on my desk. You’re welcome to go and collect it.”

No one speaks up as the pair exit the room, Hana’s hand pointedly on Mammon’s shoulder.


End file.
